If You Leave
by galacticdreamer
Summary: Two friends that live thousands of miles apart escaped from their responsibilities after finding themselves in a place they never expected. Oc centered story. Maybe some characterxoc? I doubt it
1. Tomorrow

I feel dumb writing this, but these kinds of stories are always good stress relief. Trust me, I'm going to update this. Also I didn't really prof read this. Sorry.

Also, On chapter 4 I switch it to Ella's POV and the chapters begin to become longer.

...

In an unnamed town, a girl ran home with her backpack bouncing behind her. Sweat dripped from her face and sense of urgency was felt just by looking at her. As a house came into sight she picked up her pace, once she opened the house door door she slammed it behind her, she let out a breath as sliding against the door.

She was alone in the house and she heard the laughs from outside. No matter where she goes, bullies are just attracted to her. She just learned to deal with it by now.

She dropped her backpack and took off her school shoes. As she made her way through the hallway and up the stairs she started stripping. In a few minutes she was in the cool shower. Her lips were purple and after a few seconds she turned the knob slightly to warm up the water.

Later she was in her room, covered in blankets at her desk. She was working on homework but suddenly stopped. She shed the cloth armor and went out back, where her bare feet rested on grass. She looked at the late evening sky and it stared back. She quickly, without warning, fell to her knees and ducked her head.

"Please, I just want to defend myself. Please." She said it strongly and sternly. She wasn't quivering and her voice did not crack at all.

At one a.m. she was in bed, asleep.

.

Then a loud ring came from her phone. She quickly opened her eyes and picked up her phone from her bed stand. It was her friend.

"Hey, Ella, let's do a video chat."

'Ella' responded.

"It's too early"

Her phone ringed again.

"Video chat me to see how much of a shit I give"

Ella opened up skype and opened up her friends profile, then clicking the video chat button.

A girl with short, dirty blond hair and bangs to go along appeared on Ella's screen, smiling and waving. She was also in her bed.

"Good morning Ella! What's up?"

"Kylee, what the hell. It's one a.m. over here"

"I know! I had a bad day at school and seeing your face makes it better"

"Oh god, how romantic."

"Shut your sassy mouth, it sucked."

"Sorry"

"It's fine"

"..."

"..."

"Good night"

"Night, Ella"


	2. Youth

You know when some authors have a chat with the characters before the chapter starts? I've been thinking of doing that-but it seems ooc for me. ha.

My 's' button keeps getting jammed and its the most frustrating thing.

In the depths of Death city, a small alleyway behind DeathBucks two girls lay asleep. Both in pj's lay on top of each other. The soft light from the sky from the sun is below the cities horizon. The passersby lack acknowledgement of the girls.

The girl with wavy long brown hair tries to turn to her side, knocking the blonde off her. A rude awaking is soon going to be the least of her problems.

"Eugh" Kylee lands on her back. All she's wearing is a bunny t-shirt that is one size too big, under it is just poka-dot panties. "What the hell?" Still in a sleepy daze, she doesn't realize that she is not in fact, in her room.

The cold dark brick of the ally wakes her up, along with the musty smell of closed shops nearby. Her bones crack as if she hasn't moved in years as she stands up to stretch. She wiggles her toes as they freeze.

She looks down at the younger girl. Slowly she connects the dots. She tries to control her breathing. She looks at her hands. They...look different. They lost their 3-D human like look. Kylee looks at Ella, She realise that the same thing has happened to her too.

"Ella, wake up" She sat down next to Ella and whispered, "Wake the fuck up now."

"Huh?" Slowly she opens her eyes-Unlike Kylee, she recognizes the problem immediately. A, she's not at home. B, she doesn't look 3-D human, and C, She in a frackin' ally at dark. "Ohmygodwhatthefuck"

"It's okay, It's okay, We're okay." Kylee said as calmly as possible. "We're going to be okay."

"We're in our pajamas, in an alleyway, and it's dark. Yea! Of course! We're just _fine_!"

"I've had it with your sassy mouth and your sassy pants!"

"At least I have pants! Miss frickin poka-dots!"

"Wah-oh god" Kylee realizes this revelation. "This is indeed a problem"

"No shit"

"Look-can you get up?" Kylee said, clearly up to here with Ella's bullshit. "We need to cover some ground. Pants or not"

"Why the fuck couldn't I? Do I look like a piece of shit to you? I have pants for a reason. For legs, Two pant hole made for two working legs." Ella's face grew red with anger. She wasn't mad with Kylee, and Kylee knew that. Ella was mad at the situation.

Ella moved to get up, like Kylee all her bones cracked. However her right leg failed her and she fell to the side. However, instead of her opposite arm saving her from a cracked skull, it was a cutlass sword. It was average, but has a slight blue-tinged metal near her elbow, It was probably where the handle would be.

"Oh my god"

"What the fuck"

"Uh-Turn back to normal!"

"How? Fucking tell me if you're so goddamn smart!"

"Uh, just picture yourself normally-without a sword for an arm!"

At this point Ella is talking with her hands, and by hands I mean one single hand and a sword.

"Stop flinging it around!"

"It's my arm, I can do what I please with it, Bunny!"

"...did you really call me bunny"

"I am so sorry"

"It's okay, I forgive you"

Silence fell on the two. Ella closed her eyes and her arm came back.

"Now, uh, now that that's done. Want to find some pants?"

"It's a date!" Kylee said smiling.

"No homo"

"I'm going to punch you so hard I-"

Ella took of running, laughing while saying, "Who's the weapon, again?"

"You're just an idiot with a sword!"

"Haha!"

...

They roamed around the early morning Death city, They received many dirty looks. No one thought them to be homeless, as both looked clean as could be. They just looked like bums.

They soon found a second hand shop at seven a.m.

The shop itself was small, when you walked in you could hear the wood squeak under your feet and a mold type of smell filled your nostrils. The air was heavy enough that you could feel it. Kylee walked up to the counter.

"Excuse me miss, but do you have any extra clothing you could spare? Me and my friend were not expecting to be here, as in the city, as you can tell."

The women gave an odd look, but nodded. "Follow me to the back, will you?"

The women was older, maybe late 30's. She had red hair and green eyes, she was chubby and short. Both would agree at if she was younger, she would be adorable.

As they followed her, the women asked, "Will you two be attending DWMA?"

"Wh-"

"Yes, we will!" Kylee quickly said, cutting off any chance for Ella to speak. "Do you happen to know if they have any scholarship programs?"

"Oh, yes I do. They only have one. Would you like to know about it?" Now the women is looking through a bucket of clothing.

"Please"

"It's only for the EAT program, and you need a weapon that you have a strong soul connection with, and by strong-let me just say even the best pairs in the academy could not pass the test. And you will fight a dumby that lord Death sends out, you need to kill it, fast. However, this is an insider tip here,"

The temperature in the room dropped and both girls gathered close.

The women lowered her voice.

"if you show true courage when fighting whether you kill it or not, you will still get into the program. I don't know what that means exactly, but my brother, a meister, passed the test that way"

"And now, here's the only clothing two girls going to DWMA can where!" She handed clothing to both girls. "Well, it's the only DWMA uniforms we have. They let you mix and match anything, so if you guys want to swap anything, go for it."

"Thank you!"

"The dressing room is right over there, and no problem."

As the two girls go to the dressing room, Ella grabs Kylee's hair, "What the hell is DWMA? Why do you act like you know what's going on?"

"Look, I'll explain soon. Let's get dressed and I'll tell you after"


	3. Touch

this is really just an outlet for me when my depression gets the better than me

"I'm calling bullshit" Ella and Kylee both sat at a cafe, the workers made an effort to get them out due to the fact they weren't buying anything. Time is money you know. The shop itself was old and the smell of mold floated around. Every Time you moved a chair dust flew everywhere, even though every chair is constantly occupied.

"No , really! I watched this show when I was in middle school! The art style and the whole human equals weapon kind of thing was the whole plot"

"Even if it is, what about getting home?" Ella huffed, her feet tapping away under the table.

"Look, it's obvious that staying in alleyways and begging for clothing will not help us figure out how to get home. DWMA gives you housing and an allowance. We need that! After we get in we can figure out how to get home." Kylee said.

"Fine" Ella replied.

" I heard school starts in three weeks, we need to practice fighting as much as possible before

then, but we need to tackle things slowly. Can you fully transform?"

"I don't know. Do you know any place we we can test this stuff out? " Ella said

"... No I don't. I mean we're in a huge city. Finding a discrete place would be difficult ..." Kylee wandered off with her sentence.

"How about we wander around , we aren't doing much here, are we?" Ella said with venom dripping off her voice. She was annoyed and frustrated about the situation that they were in, and the fact that she was believing what Kylee was telling her.

They both agreed. Wander around death city seemed kinda fun in both of their minds. Kylee mentioned that there was an episode of every on training in a forest, so a small thing of hoped that wandering wasn't going to be a waste of time was in their head. Their chairs squeaked ss they pushed them back in, dust flew everywhere. As they left the cafe the bell on the top of the door rang.

The bricks they walked on where old, few were loose. They began to think that maybe they were

nearing the end of the city. However, Ella didn't care anymore and wasn't as excited as kylee.

She told Kyle that she was going into a store to ask any of the workers if they knew of a forest.

In response Kyle said that would stay put. She wouldn't admit it but she was tired. This is one of the longest walks she was ever been on. Let it be said, that the longest walk she had been on was from her bed to the fridge.

And she would never say that she was worried. She knew that both of them were hungry and thirsty.

And Ella would pass out before she would mention it, she's the type that complains about stuff

she doesn't care about and never talks about the stuff she does. Kylee pushed back her bangs

with her hands and let out a sigh.

It felt like hours, but eventually Ella came back out with a map, a jacket and...Bigger tits?

" Ella, what...? "

"Lets just go. Go. " Ella said while pushing on Ella's back frantically. "We were going in the right

direction, it's around a half an hour away. "

"Okay.. Can we talk about... " Kylee pointed to her friends chest.

"Your such a goddamn perv, you know? but I grabbed some things before I left, some is in my jacket"

"Like...?"

"Two bags of trail mix in my bra, One water bottle and a blanket in the jacket, and the jacket. I kinda took that too. But the map was on the house."

"I'm wondering how no one saw you"

" I don't know, but they also didn't notice me take their wallets either" Ella muttered with a grin.

"Oh my god" Kylee's face was one hundred percent smile.

It didn't feel like a half an hour of walking, mostly because of them talking and Kylee's dumb questions _.'so your mom and boyfriend switch bodies , and the only way to get them back to their regular bodies. You need to bang one of them '._

"_Kylee what the fuck"_

Laughs and playfully pushing eachother made it feel like they both where not filled with anxiety and fear. It was near sundown when the got to the forest. Ella dropped everything and took of her jacket. Kylee did the same.

"Ready?" They wasted no time. They immediately started training. At first Ella had trouble transforming all the way, and truthfully she still does, but now Kylee can hold a sword. Ella felt light, like all the weight of gravity was gone. Kylee said that it didn't even feel like she was holding anything.

They cut into trees and destroyed bushes. They practiced techniques as well as test their trust with each other. Long after the sun went down, Ella transformed back into a human, they both fell to the ground, laughing hysterically and panting, both of them smelt each others gross sweat and leaned on one another.

They both tried to hide their fear for each other. But they both know that they're scared. They can feel each other. Kylee wonder if this was the bond the women earlier was talking about, and if it was, what was stronger than this?

"Kylee, can I ask you a question?" The laughs died down and Ella muttered this.

"Shoot" Kylee lied on Ella's stomach, both of them stared at the night stars.

"Is this real?"

Minutes went by before breathlessly; Kylee whispered, "Yea"

"Good"

They started laughing again.


	4. Closer

First POV is much easier. Also, This is the first time I'm writing this fic when it's not late at night. You're welcome.

on another note, Ella has a short temper is you couldn't tell in the past chapters. Next chapter will be the entrance test.

...

Sitting in a forest early in the morning is serene. The only thing you hear is the buzz of cicadas and the crunch of leafs from passing animals. I wished out of all the places I lived, a forest would be one of them. Instead I was stuck with cities and suburban towns.

I'm guessing it's around seven a.m., I wandered the forest while Kylee was asleep. Now I'm in a little niche and just smelling all the nature around me. This is a pretty dumb idea, I need to protect my 'meister' 24/7, or at least, that's what I collected from Kylee's explanation of this universe we're supposedly in.

It's weird how Kylee's fifteen, she acts so much older, she so focused and driven when she wants to be . Well most of the time.

I take a deep breathe and lean back, taking the whole setting in. I'm not tired at all, I'm like a little kid before Christmas morning. However, instead of presents it's like...I...Don't know, actually. I want to say seeing this weird world I've been thrown into, but it's not exactly what I mean. I'll figure it out eventually.

I stand up and stretch. It's time to make my way back to where Kylee is. I kind of just want to stay in the forest and not have to go to that school. But I trust Kylee. She's from Australia-she knows how to deal with crazy shit.

It's funny though, when ever we skyped together, she was always in the dark. Literally, she put wood up to cover her windows and slept immediately when she got home from school. Then at night she'd stay up to talk to me. I don't know why though, I'm a complete dick to her.

I shook my head-I need to focus. I don't want to get lost. I remember my way back clearly, but if I zone out again I'll take a wrong turn and completely bone myself.

It didn't take me long to find her, she's just now getting up.

"Hey, Kylee, you up?"

"Trying" She mumbled back to me, she was curled up into a ball. Before I fell asleep last night I threw my jacket over her. The cold never bothered me anyways. I laugh a bit. "This is worse than exercise."

"Well, get used to it." I grabbed her arm and yanked her up. She let out a manly sounding "ugh". "Oh god, you stink!"

"Yea, you do too. Get over it." She replied mid yawn.

"We have to impress the headmaster while smelling like shit?"

"Yea, what else can we do?"

"Damn" I said with defeat. She laughed a little bit and kept a smile on her face.

"Lets head into town, maybe we can snag some food huh?" I returned a smile.

...

We were both thirsty as hell, (in both ways but Kylee didn't really get my joke) and starving. All we had yesterday was a bag of trailmix. The two wallets I stole yesterday only had around five dollar total and store cards. I took the cash and threw the wallets in the trash.

We both agreed that we need something to eat before we went to the school. So Kylee told me that this was the last time I can use my 'skill' of pickpocketing. I agreed and at town I told her to stand at the front of an alleyway against a wall. I told her not to say anything either. We don't want anymore unwanted attention( we already have the stare of people looking at us like were bums).

I found a man quickly, he was in a suit and alone. His hair was funky looking but I really did care. I saw his wallet in his back pocket. I itched the back of my head, giving the signal to Kylee.

She really wanted to see how I did it, if I had it my way she would be in a cafe or some shit like that. Theirs always a small chance that I might get caught and the guy be pissed. Well he will be pissed it isn't a small chance at all.

I jog up to him.

"Excuse me sir," He turn around, "I was wonder if you knew of any homeless shel-"

See, my plan was to chat him up and when we were in a conversation to 'work my magic'. Normally I would go to a crowded place and not say anything, but if people can be weapons, I'm going to be as friendly as I could be.

She didn't tell me people where just damn crazy.

"You're hair"

"Sorry?"

"Its...unsymmetrical. Please let me fix it immediately. Oh and damnit! What the hell?! Your suspenders are no where near an equal distance away from each other! Nor are your shoes laces laced the same way!" When he noticed one thing after another of me not being 'symmetrical' he got more and more frustrated.

I sighed internally. It's fine. It's just fucking fine! Who cares if my plan doesn't go the way I want. Fucking pricks won't ruin my day, no matter what I'm getting my god damn money. While he's fretting over me, I make my move.

I'm quick and no one notices how my hands move smoothly from my sides to back pockets.

Shit shit shit shit shit he noticed.

I run like a bitch.

I mean the wallet is fucking heavy as hell. It's pretty awesome, I've never scored this much before. I feel like I should thank my bullies at the same time, if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be about to run like I can.

I look behind me.

Fuck.

Is he really chasing after me? Jesus hell. I pass by Kylee's alleyway. I gesture for her to stay. I play it cool like this happens normally. She throws me a thumbs up.

Luckily that dude didn't notice her.

I grab a pipe on a side of a building and swing onto a ledge, I spare no time and keep running from there. When the building ended I jumped down. I turn corners and run into buildings. Eventually, I run into a bakery, and at this point there is a good distance between us.

The place was empty except for the guy behind the counters. I jump over the counters and crouch down.

"If you don't work here you don't belong back here"

"Look- my ex is chasing me, please just let me wait until he leaves!"

The weird dude ran into the store.

"Stripes over there?" The cashier whispers to me. I nod frantically. "Honey you can stay here as long as you want."

'Stripes' huffs as he walks up to the counter, "Sorry to take up your time sir, but have you seen a girl with long brown hair, black and white shirt and high waist-ed red pants with black suspenders run threw here?"

"I'm afraid not" 'Stripes' whispered dammit under his breath. He said sorry once again and saw himself out

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "In the employee bathroom there's a shower. Febreze your clothing or something and clean yourself up. You've been running for a while haven't you?"

"Yes, I have." I don't look him in the eyes. "Thank you sir"

He grumbles as a response. I think I hear 'damn kids and hormones' under his breath. I see myself to the shower. I hope Kylee isn't worrying too much. She's going to be pissed that I got a shower as well.

The showers where like the ones in the P.E. locker rooms. The water was cold and the pressure could be compare to someone that was gently peeing on you. But I'm not in a position to complain. After doing a weird dance to the cold water I was done. I pushed all my hair back and rung it dry. I grabbed a towel and dried myself and put my Febrezed clothes back on.

I smile as I look at the wallet I took. I let myself out.

...

"Holy shit Ella you stole from a main character" Kylee was freaking out as we sat at a dinner. "No matter how cool this is, I'm so pissed at you"

I make a question sound as my mouth was full with food.

"You know what I'm talking about! You could have just dropped the wallet and find some else. I know that pickpocketing is all about stealth, that what I saw was not stealth."

I make another odd noise.

"Don't say you were trying to be brave, being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble!"

I swallow my food and I point my fork at her, "Did you just quote lion king? Because I'm pretty sure stealing and having my dead dad say inspiration shit is nothing alike."

"Oh shut up-you know what I meant" She said with a huff as she shoved a spoon full of corn into her mouth. I chuckled and I started eating once again. "Well, it's around 10a.m. now, and the stairs up to the school take forever to get up i'm assuming. We should leave immediately after this."

"Sounds like a plain, captain"

"You should tell me how you learned how to pickpocket in detail another time, I mean, iI would think that your parents would shelter the hell out of you."

"Hehe, yea. I think they'd die if they found out I stole. But they left me alone with my dead beat uncle when I was young. I was bound to pick some bad habit up. I was lucky and it wasn't murder."


	5. Function

I was writing the line, 'aren't witches dangerous?" But it misspelled it as "aren't whites dangerous?"

...

"Kylee, are you okay?!" We're in the middle of the fight, Kylee's cheek is stained with her own blood but she still stands. I cannot describe the monster in front of us, I think I heard Kylee mention along the lines of "kishen" or somthing like that.

I heard her breathe as her back slightly spazzed while she inhaled. "I'm fine, we can get through this" She muttered out.

I sighed, I hope shes right. If I had it my way, it would be the other way around. I feel useless as weapon. She dashes to the left, turning on her right foot and using me to slash the monster in the side. After twenty minutes this is the first time we are not on the defensive side. Immediately when it was summendoned it started attacking. All we have been doing is avoiding its attacks.

She moves to her left foot and dashes right around the back of the monster, now holding me with two hands and full force, slices the waist of the monster left to right in half. She pants and she stood in defense position as we both waited for the monster to fall.

It's upper half started sliding but stoped midway, it began to reform itself. Our blows were like stepping on a needle for it. While we were struck in confusion, It began it's attacks once again. It's arms came out of every inch of its body.

Kylee tried her best to dodge every attack, using me as a shield. In the middle of a punch, she snuck an attack in the middle of the stomach. Using that time of the monsters pain, she ran to the other side of the room, creating distance between them. She whispered to me, "Have any ideas?"

"When all else fails go for the head" She smirks at my response. References to when we played video games together was probably inappropriate at a time like this. But she saw that it was valid information.

On her left leg she twirled backwards, using the tip of my sword self to make her backwards jump go forwards. Thank god she used to be in gymnastics. Her whole body was in the air as she destroyed the neck of the monster from the back, it didn't see that coming.

Except it did, it turned quickly, using one of its many arms to grab her own neck and hold her up. Her feet were dangling and she punch its arms over and over again to try to let her go even though she knew it looked pathetic.

Moments before she dropped me and passing out, I transformed into human form. I used my arm in sword form to cut the arm it was using to smother Kylee in off. Now it's attention was on me. It dropped Kylee and she fell like a rag doll to the ground.

I'm not as athletically skilled as Kylee, I can run but I have no strength. Trying to stand while I blocked countless blows showed that fact. I know that I can not fight this thing on my own. I need my meister.

After what felt like hours of keeping my defense up, it breaks it. Kylee manages to barely stand to see me fall. The monsters fist aims right for my nose. I know that with the strength it has it will break my entire skull

My eyes are wide as the fist gets closer and closer to my face. Time slows. I never bothered to ask what happened if the monster kill us. I felt invincible for some dumb reason. I guess with Kylee telling me it was a cartoon, I thought I would just be fun and games. I close my eyes bracing for impact and-

"Good! Very good!"

Nothing happens.

I open one of my eyes, I see Kylee stand there, her cheek having a small cut gushing blood. She stared at me.

"Whenever a weapon protect their meister like that I can't have them not going to my acadamy!"

It felt like time slowed down.

"Of course there is paperwork needed to be filled out, but I take it you don't have a guardian seeing your state before hand-But thats Fiiiine! We can figure something out."

Kylee helps me up.

"It would be useful however, to have both of your names on record before we proceed. Seeing how you just came here telling me you wanted to take the test, which was KIND OF WEIRD. But hey! There are weirder people here"

"I'm Kyrie Taylor." I look at Kylee. Or Kyrie? It makes sense for her to change her name with the ability givin. It's a good idea, this is like a new start, right? Good start equals new name.

"And I'm Iris Rios" Thats such a dumb name and now I'm stuck with it. Damnit 'Kyrie'.

I smile at her, she draped her arm against the back of my neck, "Com' on, even when you're smiling you look sad-we did it! Share my enthusiasm, will you?" I laugh.

It funny how we were looking at the stairs up to the academy. I felt like we weren't even going to make that. But we took a breath and started running. Once we reached the top out of breath we really understood that it was possible. We could achieve something.

Even throughout walking the halls and trying to find Lord Death's hall we managed to push our doubts back.

And we did it.

...

The dorms that are free are small and cramped with a never ending list of other people staying. Kyrie and I both agreed only to be their when we had to sleep. We need to pinch pennies until we save enough to buy our own small and cramped apartment without roommates.

Once we opened the door we fell on the bed immediately. Both of us had no luggage, causing strange looks from other people living in the building.

"We need to find a witch"

"Don't only really experienced partners get to fight them?" Lord death gave us both a handbook and a small run down before we left. I skimmed the book on the way 'home'.

"Not to kill, but to ask questions. And we happen to have one at the school"

"What?" I was shocked. In the book it said something about witches souls being visible or somthing like that, how could a witch hide with a school made to destroy it's kind? Also, aren't witches dangerous?

"I guess it is kind of a dumb idea. I think she'd kill us if she knows that we know that shes a witch. Maybe we should go to the library and find some books." She moves over to my bed. "But I don't think we have a high enough star level."

"Wait, the wallet I stole had an ID with one or two stars on it"

"We're going to use Death The Kid's stolen ID to get books?"

"Hell yea."

"This is the nerde-ist thing ever." She giggled and turned over on her stomach. Her head laid on my lap. "So you never watched soul eater?"

"Nah" I flipped through the book some more

"That's weird, I thought ever middle school-er watched that show"

"I guess that's why I wasn't in the cool kids club, haha"

"Well, the dude you robbed? He's Lord Death's son"

"No shit? I was kind of confused when you said I robbed a main character. Haha I hope Lord Death doesn't find out I took wallet"

"I think you should return the wallet."

"What" I put down my book. Is she stupid or something?

"I'm serious, we need to start off school on a good note."

"No"

"To bad, let's head back to the school. There's around two hours left in the school day. I think I know what class room he's in too."

"I am not leaving" I huffed. She looked at me annoyed. She stood up with her arms on her hips, her back facing me. She raised her leg and swooped it around, kicking me in the face.

"What the fuck?!" I held my bleeding nose. I swear to god she's the only one that does this shit.

"Get the wallet. Let's go"

"No!" She grabbed a fist full of my hair, making me yelp.

"Let's just do it tomorrow, after class." I pleaded with her. I'm totally going to get her back.

"Fine."

...

Also, do you guys want me to pair Kylee/Kyrie and Ella/Iris with any one?


	6. Work

I ran for treasure for my school's anime club-and won!. Also, I'm working on a Crona cosplay with my friend whose cosplaying as Maka, its going to be hella.

[Kyrie's POV]

When I get tired, I tend to forget what I said or did the moment before hand. So with me never getting any sleep, I forget everything. It really frustrates people, but luckily, 'Iris', understands.

So when I change out plans last minute she doesn't really mind. I wasn't able to sleep last night, which isn't anything new, but I was productive and grabbed the student handbook Iris had, as well as shower.

Class starts at seven. It's currently 5:30. Now might be a good time to wake Iris up. I walk over to her bed and push her shoulder,

"Hey, lazy pants-let's get to the library"

She rolls of her covers and lets out a breath. Her hair was a mess and her pellow was covered in sweat. "I thought you wanted to return that dudes wallet first?" She questioned.

"Did I? Sorry" I smiled apologetically, "let's just get the books we need and then return it" She sits up and scratches her head.

"It's fine, I don't really mind what we do." She grins at me, "Just give me one second to wash my face and get dressed."

"Shower?"

"Nah, I did it last night"

"Huh, I didn't notice." I shrugged, "I guess I was in and out of sleeping"

"Maybe since we're in this weird place, you could fix your sleeping schedule"

"It's an idea"

For some reason, it didn't quite click that it was august in Arizona and It would be hot out. Iris, wearing a black and white striped tank top with high waisted red pants, was not quiet about voicing her opinion about this either.

I've became skilled in tuning her little rants out. It gives me time to think, not like I'm lacking time to do that, but it's nice to think on the way to school.

Wow, it feel weird think that. School. This is our school, not some fictional thing. I better not dwell on this for too long, it gives off bad vibes as I found out late last night.

"Hey, Kylee-I mean Kyrie, are you even listening to me?" Iris scowled at me, her face was red with anger and frustration. Her arms were crossed and her back hunched like an old women. "Are you?"

"Nah"

"Eh, I can't blame you." Her back slowly went back to her normal posture but her face still had reminisces of her anger, she let out a small laugh. "So, we have to go up those stairs again, don't we?"

"Yea, we do" I laughed and patted her on the back, "After a while it'll be nothing though. We can get through it no problem.

"Kyrie, I'm almost dead just from walk from the dorms." She said, "I think I might just have a heat stroke before I even see the school. Not only that, imagine if we left at a normal time, and not nearly as hell-I think we would melt"

"Well, I haven't seen anyone die yet so..."

"You might be first if you keep being so optimistic all the time." I playfully punch her. The school was now in front of us. "Maybe we can get you a bike or something, you used to have one, right?"

"Yea-I love biking but I'm a lazy asshole soooo" She said. The glare of the sun blocked out her face as we started walking up the stairs. I stared at the way her lips moved when she talked unconsciously. "But I guess if we take it to school it'll be much faster than walking"

"Let's go to the flea market after our next allowance" I said confidently.

"What about saving up to get our own apartment?"

"Well, I mean, we-" I started to stutter, I'll admit, I forgot about getting our own place. But she cut me off by throwing her head up and covering her eyes with one hand. Her Laughing loudly at the sky made my face burst red. "Hey, don't laugh at me!"

"I'm sorry but- I can't help myself, you look so pathetic!" Now she's bent over, holding her tummy, her laughing is now muffled.

"At least we made it up the stairs..."

"Huh?" Iris looks down, "oh, I guess we did"

"Now time to find the library"

"Yep"

It took us a while to even find a teacher, the school is huge and like a maze. It felt like it was built to confuse us. By luck we found one teacher, she was in a rush and rude. She point down a hall when we asked where the library was, then left with a huff.

Low and behold, right down the hall was the entrance to the library. It was huge. Never in my life have I seen so many different kinds of books in my life. A giant smile grew on my face. I'm horrible at reading but I love it anyways.

I had to restrain myself. We need to get books for getting us home, not recreational use.

We split up, we only had half an hour until our first class. I already saw iris have to

So huge books, I manage to Cathy the title of one, "**Kishins and inter dimensional travel, how it affects YOU" **that's a thought, maybe a kishin brought us here. I mentally say 'good job Iris'.

I saw on the side of the book, however, it had three stars. We're going to have to use the stolen ID, I knew we were going to have to, but I was hoping that maybe we wouldn't.

I go back to my search for books. I need to at least get one.

Minutes flew by until the warning bell ringed. My head snaps up from looking at boom shelfs. Iris grins at me, "Time to make magic happen."

"Yep" I take a breath, "just show the back of the card- it shows your apart of the death family."

"Well, here's god nothing" She picks up the one book I got and puts it on her stack. She walks over to the counter with an intimidating look. She says nothing until the man behind the counter opens his mouth. She cuts him off immediately and flashed the card.

"Oh, sorry miss- I had no idea" she says nothing. "Uh, just sign the books out on the paper to your left and they're all yours "

As she goes to sign her name, I start to wonder how she was ever bullied. She so scary when she wants to be. I wonder hats she's like in the classroom.

Suddenly, I get smacked in the back of the head, "-I said let's go, stop zoning out all the time. It's not cute"

"Shut up, I am one hundred percent cute as a mother fucker." I make Iris laugh.

"Let's go, we don't want to be late on our first day.

"That would be amazingly cliche"

"Well-"

"No"

In class, Iris's hot-headed personality disappeared. Now a quiet timid girl sits next to me working on the handout that was given by Sid, a three star mister who works as a teacher. He's a normal dude and is pretty cool.

Maybe that's what Iris is thinking too.I know that Sid turns into a zombie eventually, which really sucks, but I know think Iris would really be comfortable around an undead teacher.

I don't hear any rude comments or crude jokes from her the whole class. Which really sucked as well. Everyone else was chatting away, and I was stuck doodling on the paper quietly.

I've been thinking where we are timeline wise. All I know is that this is before the first episode. I need to find out how many souls Maka and Soul have collected so far, then I can figure out how long we are an when things will kick off.

I glance at Iris, she's focused on the paper. I sigh. I wonder how we can become involved in the plot of the anime. Becoming friends with Maka and Soul would be the easiest option at the moment.

Black star and Tsubaki are on a mission for the next two days, as everyone around me has been gossiping about. Lucky no rumors have been speed about Iris and I. At the moment, it's second on the list of my worries. The first one is not getting home.

I stretch out my arms and legs. I glance at my paper, I wrote one sentence down. On the other hand, Iris already is one the back. Everything is short answer based on the lecture earlier.

I picked up my pencil, it's not liked have anything else to do, might as well work.

"Hey, you are the new girl, right?"

I look up, I'll just take this as a sign that I don't need to work right now. The first thing I notice about the man in front of me is that he has horrible posture. My eyes focus from my lazy gaze to realize how cliche this encounter is.

"Yes, I am. I'm Kyrie, and this is Iris." I gesture to my partner, she ignore the man and keeps working. I poke her, "Can you stop working for a second?"

"I'm almost done, give me a second" she grunts. Soul laughs, making Iris turn 40 shades of red from embarrassment. Instead of waiting for her to say something like'fuck of' or 'go bang a cactus', she says nothing.

I take her place,"what did you need?"

"Nothing, just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Soul Evans, you probably heard of me."

"No, I haven't"

He grunts. Damn, I didn't mean to get on his bad side. Make friends dammi! "Well, I heard that you and your weapon over there got in via scholarship, is that right?"

"It is"

"How about a battle sometime, me and Maka, she's the girl over there with blonde pigtails."

I glance at Iris, she whisper to me, which caught me off guard. "No way, he's terrifying. What if we lose! We'll be a laughing stock."

I sigh. I'm going to apologize later. "Yea, sounds cool" I respond to Soul with a confident grin.

"Sweet, talk to you later then, Kyrie" He walks back to Maka, to where I see him tell her something and her proceeding to hit him across the head. She notices me staring and waves.

I quickly look back at a glaring Iris, embarrassed. Her eyes screamed 'what the fuck'. "Okay, you gotta trust me on this, If we got into this school into the first place then we have to know something"

She huffed, "just don't be dumb, okay?" She took a breath, "how about we go on a mission first"

"Yea, let's do that. We can go to the mission board after class."

"I'm trusting you here, okay?"

"Okay"


	7. Acclimate

School ends on the 13th, along with that my birthday is on the eighth. Woo.

Iris's POV.

Our first mission is simple and small, kill an evil human in east death city. He was just a regular man, but outside of work, he kidnapped prostitutes. He killed said prostitutes and did sexual acts with their dead bodies.

Kyrie and I rented a bike. She sat behind me while I biked. The single set was cheaper than the two seater. Plus she doesn't have the best leg muscles anyways, so it made sense for me to be in charge of this one thing.

We mostly biked in silence. We agreed afterwards we would start reading at home. I tried my best not worry about eating the kishan soul that i'll have to eat soon too much, but Jesus-I was already sweating.

It was around a half an hour bike ride. The air was dry and my eyes watered. I never thought you could smell heat, but now I know that yes, you can.

It's hotter than satans asshole and I want to get this shit done.

"Turn the corner here, reports show that he hides in that alleyway all the time." Kyrie said.

I put the bike against the wall. I dusted myself off and Kyrie stretched. "Hey, turn into a weapon now. We don't want to mess up our first mission."

"Can do" A blue lighting like strike replaced my human form and turned me into a sword. Kyrie grabbed me mid air.

As we walked down the alley, Kyrie started to talk "Have I ever told you that I used to fence when I was younger"

"Nope"

"Well I did"

"I was wondering why you knew how to fight."

"Well I improvised most of-" Suddenly a man ran towards us full speed. He was a short middle aged male, wearing a tattered suit with fat almost pouring out of his sides. His face was like melted wax. Hes whole skull actually looked like it was about to fall off. When he moved you could hear water splishing and splashing.

However, his skin bubbled and sizzled. It looked acidic, so if he spazzed out and just bounced around-we would get a face full of burning fat to melt our face off.

"Kyrie!" I yelled.

"Got it!" She jumped up over the man and slashed his back. Yellow fat spilled out from the wound. He staggered back and fourth. The fat that poured out sizzled and bubbled. Creating a hole in the ground.

He started to swing himself at us, his arms were bending in unnatural ways in attempt to touch Kyrie. In response she cut of both arms. However, acids bursted from both sides, Kyrie jumped onto a pole behind her, avoiding the deadly liquid.

He tried to waddled away, terrified. My partner grinned as she saw the evil humans arms disintegrated into the ground. Then, with confidence, She took a leap from the pole and she started slashing him at every angle faster than I could have imagined.

She switched me to her other hand, but maintaining the speed. In a second, his body disappeared. A red soul takes his place, small dark brown scales showed on the surface.

"Hey, maybe you should turn back now" Kyrie's face was red as she tried to catch her breathe.

"Yea" I was supposed to eat that thing? I transformed back into a human and approached the soul. As I got closer to it, I noticed it had a purple core. It was actually kind of pretty. I held it gently in my hands, "So I have to eat ninety nine of these things?"

"And one witch soul"

"I hope we're not here when that time comes..." I gulp and hold my breath, I look up at the sky and drop the soul in my mouth with one hand. I chewed it slowly. I was just kind of...watery tasting? I don't know exactly. I swallowed it and look at Kyrie. "I mean...It wasn't too bad, I can get use to it"

"Good! This was actually really fun" She threw her arm around my next, "Ready to do it again tomorrow?" We started walking back to the bike we rented.

"Heh, of course" We walked out of the ally. "We might get home before it gets too dark too."

"Sweet! How about we stop by a convenience store to get something to eat as well? Oh, and then when we get home we can talk plans and stuff! We have to make friends at this school you know!"

I laughed a bit as I put on my helmet. I should have known that we won't going to read the books we checked out. "Yea, sounds fun." I hand her her green helmet and get on the bike. She secures it on while I start biking.

I start thinking that I should start researching on my own. Maybe I could wake up early, grab my books and head out to a coffee shop or a park if all the coffee shops are closed. Are there and coffee shops open at five a.m.? I should check. I zone out and began heading home, listening to Kyrie humming.

The ride back was nice. The sun was just setting and it was no longer hot as dicks out. Kyrie fell asleep while holding onto my waist. I slow down the pace not wanting her to fall off. A small breeze comes by making goose bumps appear on my arms.

I take a breath and hold it in. I could get used to this. I exhaled. I take Kyrie home at eight thirty. I struggled trying to carry her to her bed, but I did it. I take a shower and put on clean clothes. I pulled all my wet brown hair back into a tight ponytail.

I scribble down that I was at probably at school when Kyrie wakes up and tapped it to the door.

As I pulled up my suspenders on my shoulders, I turned off the lights, grabbed the books, locked the door and left the dorms. Looking over the pamphlet from the school and saw that on Mondays through Friday it was open 24/7.

I decided that I was going to spend the whole night reading these books. When I was showering I realized that Kyrie...wasn't as scared of the situation we were in as I was. So, I'm going to carry her load and read all of this shit for her.

The dorm's door slowly close behind me, send a gust of cool air inside the building. I walk down the few stairs and onto the sidewalk, leading to the school.

Walking alone in the dark isn't a very good idea, but I have no other choice.

I also realized that I need to buy a god damn jacket. It's pretty fucking cold. I mean, it was hotter than ass earlier, but now I'm getting fisted by Jack frost. Jesus Christ.

I fold my arms and jog up the stairs of DWMA. My hair was still damp and was clinging to my neck. I hope Kyrie is right with that idea that soon, these stairs won't trouble us at all. Because damn, This really sucks.

Entering the school was weird. It doesn't feel like I'm going to school late at night, more as feeling like I'm at school an hour early. I see teachers walking around and one or two other students.

I keep to myself and make my way to the library. I feel as if every chuckle or giggle I hear is about me. I like the feeling the school gives off, but I don't think it will ever be a place where I feel comfortable. I scowl and open the door to the school's library. I find a seat in the back corner. I want no one coming up to me, and I want no one to notice me. I place all three books on the coffee table in front of me.

I remembered to snag a some paper someone left out in the dorms common room earlier along with a pen. I'll take notes on any important things I see I should look further into or just things I should remember.

I open the book Kyrie picked up first, "**Dimensional Travel: Does it really exist?, Vol.1" **I grab a pen and wrote down the book title on the paper-Or, I would have written in down if the pen actually had ink in it.

"Damn it..." I whisper to myself. I turn the pen to every angle, trying and find the sweet spot to which it still had a drop of ink. It would be a waste of time to read these books and not take notes.

I take a glance around the library. The only other people here are the librarian and one student working. I don't want bother anyone or annoy them. But by the looks of it, I kind of have to.

I stand up and walk over to the librarian, it's the same one as last time. I take a breath. "Excuse me, But do you have a pen I could borrow? Mine ran out of ink."

He peered over his glasses. "Oh, I remember you," He said before handing me a black pen from his desk. "Don't make a habit out of this, I'm not some teacher or anything."

"Yes sir" I take the pen and return to my seat. Luckily, no one messed with my stuff. Now, time to get to work.


	8. Pity

Kyrie POV

* * *

Days turn into weeks, weeks turn into months. And before I knew it, I started to call this place...home. I never felt truly comfortable in the town I was born in. Or did I ever feel safe with my school friends and my birth family. But now, after fighting along side my best friend day after day and her guarding my life... I trust her.

Trust is an amazing feeling. It's something I've never really felt. But I don't want to think about the past. I just want to move forward and get even further into the weird universe I've been placed into.

I wake up every morning with a note on the door. It's from Iris, of course. "_Gone to work, boss gave me more hours. And No, I did actually sleep last night. Did you?" -Iris. _I fall asleep seeing her on the best next to mine, but I wake up to an empty room. I don't mind though. She takes the time to write me these notes. She takes the time to make sure I'm alright.

And I like that about her.

I like alot of things about Iris. The way she talks, how she gets upset over the smallest things, how she understands how ridiculous she can be sometimes. The way she walks with just me. The way she whispers to me in class. When she carries me to bed when I fall asleep from our missions.

It's funny how when we got here, she had no strength whatsoever as well. But now, even if she wasn't part sword-she could fend for herself. Not only that, but she also got a job at a book store. She's been saving up to get a skate board.

I don't know why not a bike, I mean, she used to ride a bike all the time. Maybe I should ask her why later. I grab a pen and right that on my hand to remember.

Maka told me that I need to write things down to remember them, after seeing how bad my memory was. A while back, I told Maka that Iris wasn't comfortable with a fight versus another student. She responded that she wasn't even going to participate, that Soul was going to fight by himself.

After that, me and Maka slowly became closer. She's no where near the level of Iris, but having another mister friend is awesome. On the other hand, Iris has became friends with Black Star-which is really surprising.

Her with her short temper and Black Star being...Black Star, it was a weird sight to see. But some how it works.

But now focusing, I notice on the calendar that today is today I've been waiting for. The day that Maka and Soul fight Blair(Or night, more accurately). After today I know what happens and things start kicking off. Iris doesn't know how excited I am.

Iris and I are only at thirty two souls-no where near Maka and Soul. After two weeks of fighting everyday-we noticed at physically and mentally we were not in good shape. So we slowed our fights down two only two or three a week. Of course, some weeks we didn't fight at all. Mostly due to the fact that they're no more missions on the board because of other students.

But I need to get ready for school. I don't have much time to stay here and waste time. Besides, I need to get into the shower before Kyoko does. She's this weird chick that lives across the hall from me and Iris. She just creeps me out-best if I don't associate with her.

I make my way to the washroom. A few girls were already there showering. I pick a shower near the end. I turned the water on and stripped. Even after letting the water run for a minute, it was still cold. I guess its good so I don't lose track of time in the shower. I quickly wash my short hair and apply conditioner. Someone stole the body wash, so I have to use shampoo to clean myself.

Gross.

It only takes five more minutes for me to start walking to school. The hot sun beams down on me as I pass by the market.

Maybe I should pick some fruit up, Iris will probably be starving when I get to school.

* * *

Iris and I sat in our usual spot in class, in the hallway earlier we found Maka and Soul. Around them was a feeling of despair, they totally messed up their mission, now they have to start over.

I'm so excited about everything kicking off, Iris doesn't even know. But, Iris has a reason to be excited her self. When she met me at the front of the school, she told me that she now has enough money to buy a skateboard.

She asked me if I was cool with walking to school still, seeing how a skateboard isn't really a two person thing. Of course I said yes.

When I said that her smile became huge. She hugged me to death and swung me around.

But now her smile is gone as she works on the paper in front of her. We haven't had any lectures for a while. Just substitutes telling us what pages in our text books to read and then work sheets filled out.

I glance at my empty paper, then at Iris's filled out one. I put my head down and decide to nap.

Old habits die hard I guess.

* * *

I wake up on Iris's back. We are walking home while the sun is still out. I close my eyes and put my head in the nook of her neck. Even though we've been in this world for almost a year, my sleep schedule has not changed.

* * *

This time I wake up in my room, Iris is not there. And now it's dark out. I groan and rolled over to glance at the clock. It's two a.m. I get up from my bed, and walk over to the door.

Yep, just as I thought. A sticky note is on the door. "_Another late shift, at this rate, we can get our own apartment in no time." _I smile. Maybe I should job as well.

I grab a clean set of clothing and head downstairs to the showers. I should get some stuff done this morning while I have the time.

Iris left Death The Kid's wallet on the desk since we got here. I might as take my time to eat and clean up our dorm before returning the wallet. I'm thinking around 630 I'll knock on the door, assuming kid doesn't answer, and hand it to Liz or Patty.

It takes for ever for Kid to leave the house over dotting over how symmetrical everything is. So it would only make sense if Liz or patty were the ones to open the door.

Hopefully.

The steam of the shower fills the room. My hair already started sticking to my face. I need a haircut now that I think about it.

After the shower I'm dressed and alone in the bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror. Water dripping from my hair into my skin. I've gotten a lot tanner than I was before. Probably because of training.

I smile in the mirror. Then immediately frown. It didn't take long for me to start making dumb faces in the mirror. Soon I started using sound effects as well.

I soon heard giggling. I jump and look behind me, my face flushed red. "Who-"

"Calm down, it's just me" Reina stood in front of me at the door way. She was in her pajamas.

"Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same."

"Touché"

She walked towards me and so we could talk at a comfortable distance. "but to answer you question, I had a hard time sleeping and thought about taking a shower, I see you had the same idea"

"Heh, yea. I feel asleep early, so now I'm up early. I was thinking of visiting Iris at work"

"Oh, that's a sweet idea"

"Thanks, so why weren't you able to sleep?"

Reina is a long sword who is currently Meister-less. She's still in the NOT class, however, so she isn't extremely hindered yet. During the mornings when I eat breakfast alone, Reina sits next to me. We became quick friends.

Although, when Iris eats breakfast with me, Reina is no where to be found. My guess is that they might have gotten off on the wrong foot.

It is Iris, and she has a habit of that happening quite a lot.

Iris POV

* * *

I have read every book I can think of in this school. This god forsaken school. It's pointless. All of it. I want to scream-I-I feel like I'm in a cage! Is this someone's idea of a sick joke? Let me out, please!

I miss them.

My boss let me off work an hour early, he gave me a bouquet of flowers and told me to give myself a break. I smiled and said thank you; A block away from the store they rest in a trash can.

I hate this. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it. What's the point? Maybe-Maybe I just haven't found the one book? I'm going insane. I'm checking the school library and just meet Kyrie at school.

I'm standing in front of the book case that has been taunting me the past few months. This has everything on the subject of interdimensional travel. Everything is just theories! All the rest just say that it doesn't exist and then lists the reasons why.

I know Kyrie said not to tell anyone. But I'm breaking. My legs are shaking. Sweat is dripping from my face and my eyes are bigger than the school. My breathing is shallow. I'm panicking.

What if we don't get home?

"Excuse me-"

I turn around as fast as possible. My face is red and my voiced shakes as I say to a man in the same isle as me, "Please, I'm sorry to ask, but can point me which hall way I should head down to Lord Death?"

The man looks at me, "I think It would be better if you got to Medusa before hand, can you walk?" He offers his arm. I'm confused-I'm fine! I just need to get to Lord Death.

"No, I think it would be better if I got to Lord Death first, and never mind, I don't need your help" I scoff. I start my walk to Lord Death's office. My legs felt like jelly and my whole face was numb. I breath in.

I open the library door and keep a hand on the wall as I walk to my last idea and most likely, my last hope.

I breath out.

* * *

Kyrie POv

* * *

I stopped by Iris's work like I said I would. But her boss, Mr. Jaeger, told me that he let her off work around five. So I followed my gut and went to search out the library. I know she said she gave up-But she isn't that kind of person to do that. She probably just told me that so I wouldn't waste time bugging her in the library.

I forgot about the idea of returning the ID, and I stand at the front door of the school. It's now five thirty. As I open the door a girl rushes to me.

"Hey! Have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"This weapon, a sword or something? Well, apparently she was sobbing or some shit in front of Lord Death" She grins deviously at me while getting dangerously close. She then whispers, "Her meister probably broke up with her"

"What-"

"She so...not talkative, she probably bored her meisters to death"

I push her away and hit her shoulder with my own as I try to find Iris. What happened? It started as a fast walk down the hallway, then a jog, then into a full sprint. I swing around the turns of the halls and I trip as I find carpet replacing the stone.

I now stand in the doorway of Lord death's office. Huffing with red cheeks, "Iris!" I see her on the ground in a ball. I hear her dry heaves. I start to run toward her, Lord Death quickly blocks my way with his hand.

"Woops, Sorry Kyrie~ I was we were just talking after I calmed her down the first time, then boom! Mid way thru a conversation she just starts sobbing!"

I stand here still. He sighs. "Iris told me about some...unfortunate event that has happened to you two. Sit, please. This is a subject that needs addressing."

I gulp.


	9. This to shall pass

this chapter switches POV's alot. Next chapter will be only one.

on another note, please leave a review. It keeps me writing.

* * *

The night we left our universe, I dreamt of her lips. I dreamt of mine lingering in front of hers, restraining myself not to ruin everything. But I broke and kissed her.

She hated me.

It hurt.

Like, really, really hurt.

I woke up and hugged my pillow, wishing it was her. She will never love me, let alone meet me. That's what I thought.

I want her so badly.

* * *

Iris

I screamed the whole night in my head. I'm starting to forget what my mother looks like. When I dream of my family, all of their faces are blurs. I know we never really talked, hell, my parents were traveling in Europe and my brother was studying in France.

They trusted me to be safe in the states and stay in school.

I look at Kyrie sleep as I write another note on the door. Another day at work can't kill me. But being alone with my thoughts will.

I close the door behind me and shuffle out of the room and down the stairs. The wind blows my hair back. I close my eyes and continue walking. I know what I'm doing now.

A week ago from today, Lord Death explained that we were not the first to be in this situation. But we are the first to be sane for this long.

Then, I understood why no one stayed sane.

Our birth homes are gone.

This place...is our home now.

* * *

Kyrie

I didn't cry when he told us. I needed to stay strong for Iris. I stood strong and pulled her close a she cried. I thought, we are still the same people we were when we left. Then I learned, that that wasn't even true.

Our souls were not our own. When we 'escaped' our home, two partners died. One, the weapon was a cutlass sword. The other, a man who killed years worth of witches.

We now occupy the soul they once called theirs.

Our own souls disappeared when everything else did.

* * *

Iris

I thought, maybe, we can still get home. Hope still was in me. Then he just...said it.

"_Your home dimension was past its expiration date, and sometimes, one or two people have...meshing qualities...Meaning, for a few seconds, while you are soulless, you can find another which you can take."_

"_You're universe is gone, nothing is left of it. Not even your souls"_

I wonder if my parents would be proud of me for not getting violent.

* * *

Kyrie

The sun was already up as I walked to school. I saw Black Star, Soul, and Iris at the school doors. Black star was yelling something that I could care less about.

I jog up the stairs and get greeted by Iris and the bunch laughing. She waved to me. "Hey, Kk, have you heard that a new kid is coming to school today? Black star and Soul are going to try and fight him. Dumb, right?"

"Yep, only two idiots would think that up." I laugh, "And KK?"

"I thought it was kind of cute!" She says "If-"

"It's not dumb at all, I'm the coolest kid at this school, and I'm making sure the new kid has it in his head." Soul cut in. Black star and Iris are back to their chatting/bickering.

I smile at him. Then my glaze goes to Iris.

"You have to stop staring at her, it's so obvious and it makes me all...not cool"

"What?" I snap out of it and jump back. "SHHH" I cover Souls mouth and practically tackle him.

"Hey-Get of me! I won't say a thing. Geez, you're seriously weird."

"She's my weapon-nothing more and nothing less. Don't let your gross lesbian fantasies out of your head!" I scold him. Note to self, never talk to him again.

The bell rang. We're late.

"Might as well stay, Kk, I want to know who this 'new kid' is anyways." Iris says before grabbing my hand to stop me from walking into the building. I look at her.

* * *

Kyrie

"_Don't worry yourselves, okay! This is a gift, even though it might not feel like it. I recommend that you still collect your ninety nine souls, and after that, I recommend finding a certain witch."_

I stand next to Iris as she talks to the others. I'm left alone with my mind.

"_She knows many things about other dimensions, some information you might be interested in. She might even have somthing to do with it. But, you need to know that this is where your home is now. So get comfortable."_

I wonder how Iris is all talkative. How can she still function after this news? I sighed.

"Okay, Kyrie-what if you got one hundred dollars every week, but, you can never use a toilet or bushes or what ever. You have to shit on your bed and stuff"

"I mean, I can pay people to clean up after me, right?"

"I guess"

"Then hell yea."

"ahaha" Iris laughed. I smiled and looked back in front of me, going back into my thoughts. However, she was quick to elbow me. "Don't think too much about what Lord Death said, okay? Just keep swimming, you know?"

"Yea, You're right." I frowned. "Just... keep swimming." However, I still stared at nothing and looked straight ahead.

* * *

Iris

Just keep swimming? Who am I to talk? Jesus fuck...

I remember my brother telling me to fake confidence until its real. I tried it once. I got the shit beat out of me. Ha.

Time passed quickly. I look at my watch for the time. Seven fifty five, asoon as I looked up I came face to face with someone I completely forgot about. I turn around to Kyrie with my mouth hanging open.

I see her grin ear to ear holding the stolen ID that I actually forgot about. God damnit, why does she never tell me these things? I should have known, she did say he was a main character.

Wait. There are no main characters. This is real life damn it. I need to remember that. I stand behind my partner. Sometimes I forget about my anxiety when I'm around her, but sometimes I snap back to reality and realize how scared of everything I really am.

"By any chance, are you guys the son and the entourage we've been hearing about?" Soul said while sitting down. Him acting 'cool' is something I don't think I'll ever be able to not laugh at.

"Are you here to show us around the school?" Stripes responded to Soul. Geez, for some reason, I don't like him. He has a weird vibe.

Soul chuckled in response. I nuge Kyrie, I whispered in her ear that maybe we should go inside. I suddenly feel out of place in this setting. She just ignores me and watches the scene play out.

"You're tardy, after just barely enrolling, and you want me to show you around?" I clutch Kyrie's arm as Soul talks. I don't know why, but I really don't want to be here. She still ignores me. "Capitalizing on the seven good graces of your father is something else, all right."

"What, seven good graces?" Stripes responds. Jesus, now I know why I don't want to be anywhere near him. How did I not notice this earlier? His glare reminds me of someone..."None of that '7' Business! "8" ! "8"! Make it "8"

Holy shit, is he insane? I look at Kyrie. She smiles and whispers, "Calm down, you're fine. Trust me, he isn't a threat at all." I give her an uncertain look. I grab her arm once again but tighter as I hide behind her. Only my head peakes out behind her. I watch him go on a rant on symmetry or somthing.

Five seconds later his on the ground, begging or somthing? Kyrie straightness her back and a few step closer to kid. I loosen my grasp and stay behind. Standing awkwardly and alone.

I can't do this, I'm don't want to deal with confrontation. I go inside to school, making my way to the bathrooms to splash my face with water. As I walked in the halls, I felt something in my pocket. It was his ID. Kyrie must want me to turn it in. I thought she way, god damn. She probably forgot.

I sigh. I really don't want to. When I make it to the bathroom, I do as I thought about. I splashed my face with water.

I looked into the mirror with water dripping down my face. I feel dumb for referencing my brother so much today but, in this situation, he would ignore how scared he felt and would stop anything to hand in this ID. I know it. Hell, he would do it in the most awkward situation too. One time he returned five bucks to me when I was in the bathroom.

So I dried my face of after looking in the mirror for around five minutes. I run back out to the front and notice Stein, Maka, and Tsbaki. I run straight to Kyrie and notice that just running up to him wouldn't catch his attention.

"Kyrie, Let's join the fight."

"Woah, really?"

"Well, Not really, once we catch his attention I'm returning the ID and going home to wallow in self pity."

"Sounds like a plan you would make, but lets do it." She gives me a hug and I transform. She runs out in front of Black Star, making him stop his next attack. She points the end of my sword self to Stripes, like a pirate would.

"I'm very sorry to interrupt this fight, but my partner here would like to return something that she wrongly took"

Stripes lowered his weapon. I turn back into human form, ducking my head I hold out the wallet. Of course all of the money gone. But all cards along with the ID are still there.

Curiously he take it. "It's a bit late, seeing how I already replaced all of it." I look at Kyrie. She laughed at me.

"Hey, shut up, you where the one who told me to-you know, fuck it! I'm going home, you asshole." I grumbled to her. I looked back at who I assumed from the talk from Stein when I was passing him, was Kid.

"Go suck a dick, asshole." I cross my arms and jog down the stairs. I hear Kyrie say,

"Sorry for the interruption. I hope I can apologize for Iris's actions later." She then jogs back down the stairs to me.

I'm ready to go home.

* * *

Tomorrow is the last day of school for me.


	10. Volatile

hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Write a review if you think this is going in the wrong direction

* * *

_I wake up this morning to the bright sun. I'm confused, I closed the curtains last night, and they are pretty thick, nothing gets through them. Then I see Iris, with her sleepy eyes, reading a book in her bed. She sees me and smiles. _

"_Hey, KK, how'd you sleep?"_

Or, well, I wished the morning started out that way. Instead, I'm stomping down the stairs to the common room with a red face. We fought seconds after we woke up this morning. I don't even remember what even started it, or **who **started it.

I don't want to go back upstairs to our room. One thing I know for sure is that my coke was spilt everywhere. I sighed and plopped myself on the couch. This was not how I wanted my Saturday morning to start.

I guess I have the day to myself though, which is nice. With all the things going on the past few days, it makes sense to have some time to myself.

I glance around the common room, I noticed that no one is here. I sighed. At least I'm already dressed. I borrowed Reina's red 90's sweatshirt along with her denim skirt, Which I'm pretty sure is also from the 90's. I push up the sweatshirt sleeves up and tuck it into the skirt.

I slip on my sandals and leave dorms.

I'm starting to wonder what it would have been like if we were born here, would Iris and I still be partners? I know that the reason why our soul wavelengths are so synced isn't because of our friendship, but the past owners of the souls we use.

I should bring that up with Iris once things simmer down. As I walked down Death City's streets, I begin to wish that my hair was as long as Iris. At least she can pull all her hair away from her face and neck.

With my short hair, the humidity makes it frizz up and get all up in my face. Maybe I could cut it shorter.

I could do that today.

That might be fun.

Walking down the street I pass little kids, running around and giggling. One laughs as it trips and its leg turns into an edge of a sword. His friends also laugh and help him up.

I sit on a nearby bench and listen in on the young boy's conversation.

"Hey! You can go the DWMA with my sister!"

"Huh?"

"You know, that huge school up there? People like you go there to learn and beat those mean witches up!"

"That sounds cool! Are you going?"

"I maybe, I might be one of those cool people that use people like you"

"Like partners?"

"Yea, like partners!"

I smile as I listen in. I wonder what it's like, growing up in this weird place. I gaze up at the laughing sun.

"Hey, miss?" One of the little boys stand in front of me with his friend.

"Yes?"

"Do you go to that school? The DWMA or whatever?"

"Yes, I do. I'm a meister, my friend is a pirate sword, isn't that neat?" The two boys mouths open up and their eyes shine. "Do you want to know more about it? I have some cool stories I can tell you."

"Yes please!"

I smile as I crouch down and tell the boys stories of Iris's and I's missions. I tell them about about the mundane things like studying or Dr. Stein.

I explain the Dr. Stein also has a screw in his head. It didn't take long for the two boys friends to come by and also sit down and listen. Before I knew it it was already twelve o'clock.

It was fun seeing their expressions and reactions to everything I say. I get up and stretch. I tell them my goodbyes and continue my walk. I decided to go to a cafe.

It should be nice and calming. Having a cup of tea in the evening is something I definitely miss. After that I can go shopping and pick out a few new outfits.

That should be interesting, Iris is the one who usually does shopping for me.

After that, I can even go find something to make for dinner. Everything can be solved with cooking someone a nice meal. I mean, that's what my mom always said.

I smile again, It's going to be a nice day.

* * *

I stare at the mirror in front of me. My hand hovers over the remains of what Kyrie's and I's fight left. I lack the courage to take the glass out myself. I poke one of the fragments that lie in my cheek.

The glass flew in all directions when she threw a glass coke bottle at the wall inches away from my face. I was in the way. I was lucky that nothing got in my eye. Most of the other dorm occupants are out for the day. Either on missions or just enjoying the nice day out.

I wonder If I can make it to the school and have Medusa patch me up. That way I have no medical bills to pay if I went to a doctors office. I hold my breath and close my eyes for a minute. I exhale and open them.

My face is tingling and numb. My legs shake as I take a step out of Kyrie's and I's dorm. I make my way down the stairs with out falling. As I walk out of the dorms, I begin to wonder. Will Kyrie get in trouble for this? What will Medusa do?

This wasn't Kyrie's fault, tensions were high and she just kind of...exploded. She didn't even mean for me to get hurt. She left the room before she even saw the aftermath. I didn't scream or anything either.

Maybe I'll just give Medusa an excuse.

Or maybe I'll see what my boss knows about patching up wounds. I know I can trust him. I hold my head in frustration. No, Medusa is smart, she knows how to prevent scarring and everything. I'll just have to come up with an excuse without this happened.

I huff at myself as I walk up the DWMA's stairs. I wobble back and forth with each step. Surprisingly, No one comes up to me and asks if I was alright. I sighed. Maybe I should open up and be nicer around here. It might come in handy like in times like this.

Either I'm shy and don't talk, or I'm mean and curse. I should just hate marry myself at this point. Not like anyone else can handle me. Heh.

I make my way to the nurses office. However, Medusa isn't there. I sign and I lie on a bed, on my right cheek, however. I'm not stupid and lie on my left and push all the glass in, geezz.

Seconds turn into minutes, and those minutes turned into an hour.

When I heard the door open, I saw Medusa, along with Dr. Stein.

Today is not going to be a nice day.


End file.
